Mr & Mrs Jackson
by Aivlyz
Summary: Undercover agents Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are forced to 'marry' each other for a mission to tail and spy on a suspect of a mastermind terrorist. Yes, marry. At first thing's didn't seem too well for the two, but as time past on... something seemed to light up. Will Mr. and Mrs. Jackson remain as pretend husband and wife or would they really fall in love?
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**And, my brain decided to come up with another idea.**

**ATTENTION: HELP WANTED. HELP ME IMPROVE BETTER WITH PLOT. PLEASE SUGGEST IDEAS IN A REVIEW.**

**I'm also writing in Percy and Annabeth's point of view so always check the chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**PERCY**

Look, I didn't want to be a secret agent.

As a kid, I've always wanted to be a dumpster man, y'know how cool it is to drive one of those dumpster trucks? Or, like, maybe those cashier people who worked at McDoanald's, I mean, they probably get a free McMeal or something everyday? It was my dream.

But, oh no, silly me. I just had to be good at risking my life fighting evil.

No sarcasm intended.

Honestly, my job isn't that bad. You know how you watch those criminal shows on TV, and the main protoganist just walks away slowly with a dramatic explosion happening behind it? And he doesn't it super coolly? Yeah, I've done that before.

I know, I know, I'm cool alright.

Anyways, my boss, Chiron (he's a pretty cool guy; into horses like me, we get along well) had set up another mission for me. According to him, this one is going to be big.

So big that I won't be working alone this time. I was apparently needed to be partnered up by someone. Wonder who it is...

Oh, well, I'll find out soon enough.

As I stood alone, bobbing my head along weirdly to the elevator music of my HQ office, I stared at the numbers which kept changing as the seconds went by. When it finally hit the 70th floor, there was a loud ding, and I solemnly exited the elevator just to stroll my way down to Chiron's room.

His clerk, Kitty -or should I say Icky Kitty- gave me this big icky smiled when I walked pass her. "Hi," she said to me creepily.

"Hey," I greeted back as ickily as I possibly can, "I'll just be seeing Chiron now."

"Of course, Mr. Jackson, you know the way."

Formality is _so_ weird.

I burst through Chiron's double office doors dramatically as I always do, just to y'know, give it that extra effect.

"Late as usual again, Percy," Chiron's voice spoke through the silent office.

"A secret agent is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to." I responded smartly.

Someone snorted, and that was only when I noticed I wasn't alone with Chiron in his office. I spotted a girl with curly blonde locks tied into a high ponytail. The expression on her face told me she was really unimpressed with my smart statement.

"It's supposed to be wizard," she said whilst rolling her eyes, "get your quotes right."

Well, what's her problem? I was just merely trying to be cool.

_Who was she, anyway? _

Whoever she was, I don't like her.

Before I can response to her nasty little comment, Chiron cleared his throat loudly and gestured towards the empty chair next to Blondie. I walked over and sat down obediently.

"Right," said Chiron seriously, with his thousand-year-old eyes, and controlling voice which sometimes intimidate me. Sometimes.

"You two are called here on a serious mission to track down Luke Castellan. He is a suspect to be part of the terrorism in multiple countries, including America. If our suspicion is true, this man might have already killed a few thousand innnocent lives.

My throat felt dry. I didn't like Luke Castellan either.

"Here's where you two come in, you two need to tail Luke, get close to him. Be the mole for us. You will be assigned to where he is currently staying- London. You shall try to get as close to him as possible and learn what he is up to. If he really is the master mind behind the terrorism which had been going on, you two will need to take whatever it is to stop him," continued my boss.

He then passes us two brown flies each, which I took swiftly. "These are your personal information on who you would be covering as. You two are a married billionaire couple, you will be staying in a exquisite villa, and you are required to act like a millionaire. Examples and mannerism," Chiron looked at me dead in the eyes, "are in the files-"

Woah, woah, woah.

Hold it right there, rewind.

Married billionaire couple?

_Married?_

"I'm sorry, Chiron," I interrupted.

I wasn't really sorry.

"What do you mean married?" I demanded.

"Well, it is part of the operation, Percy," the older man replied and gestured towards Blondie, "you will be 'married' to Ms. Chase here. Ms. Annabeth Chase."

Hahahaha, how about no?

I looked towards Annabeth and she had a look of digust on her face as if she knew what I was thinking, "Don't think I'd enjoy pretending to be _married to someone like you_."

I was about to say something to Chiron, but he look on his face made me shut up...

I knew I was _not_ going to enjoy this mission.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Written on 13th Febuary 2015. Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the great reviews. Here's the second chapter. :D**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

_What was his name again? Perry…? _

_Oh right, Percy._

I really got to start reading through about my personal profile about 'myself' as Annabeth _Jackson_. Oh gods, that sounded weird. I think I cringed a little internally.

I couldn't read it yesterday mainly because I had spent the whole evening packing my luaggages and yeah, I'm just giving excuses. Don't mind me.

So, I was already at the airport, Chiron assigned us to premium private jet, so we could just take off once we checked in. No schedule, no nothing.

I wouldn't have mind if I was taking off by myself, but Perry- I mean, Percy, had the tendency to be late. All the time.

We made an agreement to meet at 9 o'clock in the morning at the airport, and it's already quarter past 10. He was not here yet. I was beyond pissed.

Actually being pissed didn't even described how I was feeling right now. I just- Ugggghnnnnnnn.

Finally when half past 10 came around, Percy decided he came strutting up. He coolly, I repeat _coolly, _got out of his car- a Bently. Oh, the nerve.

And he was wearing the most _professional- not to mention stylish-_ clothes ever. I groaned internally whilst looking at him.

His hair messy as ever, as if he just got out of bed. Probably did. His plain white tee, unironed and rumples; his oh-so fashionable dinosaur printed khaki shorts, and flip-flops!

Really? Flip-flops?

I looked down and what I was wearing myself- a white evening dress with comfy flats. I didn't really want to go into detail about how it looks but I just chose the poshest thing I could find in my closet, to make me seem like super rich, y'know?

I don't exactly know how rich people act… Haha,

don't judge me.

I mean it.

We were supposed to be rich billionaires, he was so going to blow our cover. My cover.

His driver- I was pretty surprised he had one- helped him with his baggages and once he was all set, he headed to my direction. He didn't bother waving on me or showing any sort of emotion.

He wasn't even sorry that he was more than an hour late!

¨Hey,¨ he greeted me, once he was at earshot distance.

I struggled to keep my urge down to put him in a head-lock and then proceed beat the hell out of him.

I stiffened a smile, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Not really," he shrugged.

_That's it- I'm going to-_

_Happy thoughts, Annabeth, happy thoughts. _

_Bunnies and rainbows and…_

_I wanna slap him- HAPPY THOUGHTS._

"You're late," I commented, leading the way towards our gateway.

"I know," he replied with a hint of triumph in his voice.

I almost turned to punch him in the face.

Almost.

We continued walking in silence, I didn't really want to bring up the late thing because if I did, someone would probably going to end up with a broken nose, or leg, or- yeah.

But I really needed to bring up was the fact that he was wearing anything but classy. He really needed to change if he did not want to blow our cover.

"Percy," I tried, as soothing as possible, "you need to change out of your clothes."

"What if I don't want to?"

Woah, is he like this all the time?

I was pretty sure I couldn't deal with _this _all the time.

"Look Percy," I said sternly, turning back to face him. "You're going to end up blowing both our cover- if you don't remember that some of the town club members are welcoming us to our new home," I cringed a little again internally, "and they are rich people, Luke probably knows them."

He looked at me, unfazed, "And what do you want me to do about it?"

What was _his_ problem? Oh my gods.

"Percy-" I started, stopping in my tracks, "I don't understand what your problem is but-"

Then, the wildest thing happened. Some idiot apparently decided to hit me and I stumbled, then fell. And on top of that, I fell not on the nice hard smooth concrete floor but on _Percy_. The idiot didn't even apologise!

I looked at him in a very awkward angle and probably the worst possible angle to look at someone, but somehow… Percy looked attractive from down here. I mean yeah, I can see up his nostrils (they were clean, thank the gods) and all, but I just noticed how long his eyelashes were and his eyes were this nice colour of-

Wait a second, stop right there, Annabeth.

You were on top of _Percy_.

I blushed furiously, and I think he did too by the looks of his face. I scrambled off him to only trip on one of his long legs (darn legs!) and fall right on top of him again, this time only bumping my face into his chin.

It wasn't a nice feeling, it hurt. Ow.

_What was his chin made out of?_

Anyway, this time I managed to get off Percy and straightened up. He stood up himself slowly, face red, and picking him luggage as he stood. He had a hand up in his hair messing it up more. I waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

We stood awkwardly there, unsure of what to say. Well, mainly, I didn't know what to say…

"Let's just get into the plane," he muttered, scratched his head again and avoiding my eyes.

I found that sort of adorable.

* * *

I cleared my throat, half staring and half glaring at the dark-headed young man who sat across me in the middle of the plane.

There were two large leather sofa which we sat on, with a soft luscious white carpet below us. They look expensive, I wasn't the type to really buy expensive stuff for myself. As long as it's cozy, I'm alright with it.

The whole jet was definitely exquisite and expensive, everything either looked way too posh for me overpriced. I better start getting used to this…

Percy was eating blue-coloured pancakes. He had personally said that he would only eat blue treats, I couldn't understand why. I didn't really want to know anyway…

There were also blue cake, biscuits, cookies, and ice cream. How much can this guy eat?

I gingerly picked on my own piece of waffle, I wasn't that hungry…

"Y'know, you'd still have to change into something more…" I hesitated a moment, thinking of how to describe the clothes, "more presentable than what you're wearing now."

"Look, Anniebelle, I think I'm totally wearing like, persentable clothes. Could you just back off me?"

"I don't know what your problem is with me-"

"_My problem?_" he snorted, "Excuse you, but last time I checked, I wasn't dissing someone."

"If you weren't being irritable, I wouldn't have to say anything at all!"

"I'm sorry, what's that _Anniebelle_?" he dramatically putting a hand to his ear for extra effect.

I gave him my look-of-death, "Quit calling me Anniebelle, my name is Annabeth."

"Sure, Wisegirl. You know what? I'll just call you Wisegirl," he said with a little loopsided smile,

and mouth stuffed with pancakes.

_Ahhhh, such mannerism._

I rolled my eyes, but didn't respond because secretly, I liked the nickname.

* * *

Cadmus and Cara Knightly were waiting at the airport to come welcome us to the town around London- specifically Campden Hill Square, where we will be living. They came with a white limo and a driver. According to Cara, it was "one of the poshest place around London."

Don't get me wrong, the Knightlys were nice people.

Cara was a beautiful lady with long brown wavy locks of hair, her make up was stunning and she was dressed with expensive taste. Cadmus, on the other hand, had a weird moustache, it took me a lot of effort to not stare at it for too long...

It's just someone about these rich people attitude that ticked me off a little.

Lucky for me, I finally got Percy to change into a more _nicer _style of clothes. Surprisingly, they had a private bathroom in a plane and I made Percy clean up a little and change into a nice blazer and better looking slacks.

I found him looking rather attractive until he started making faces at me.

"Would you both like to visit around the place, or would you rather go unpack in your new homes?" offered Cadmus, he sounded so polite and posh. "I understand the long flight you have taken; must be rather tiring."

"Nuuughhh," replied Percy smartly. I stepped on his shoes (yeah, I also made him change out of those headious flip-flops) and gave him a look.

He looked like he was about to say something but decided it was best if he just shut up.

_Good boy._

"Yes," I tried my best to sound proper, which mind you, wasn't very hard, "I think we would much love to head home and little and get some unpacking done… Would you like if we rescheduled on the weekends, if you two are free? Might take us a little to get over our jetlag."

"Why, yes, of course!" answered Cara this time, her posh British accent spewing all over me.

It was a two hours' journey till we were finally at our new house doorstep. The couple chatted mainly with me, just getting to know a little about us… I just came up with stuff as much as possible, regretting the fact that I forgot to read the stupid file.

Percy was definitely no help at all. Half the time, he was falling asleep and I had to keep nudging him to stay awake. And half the other time, he's just saying really stupid things like "Uh?" and "Mhmmmm?"

As I watched the Knightly's limo pull away, I felt Percy leaning into me.

He said in a serious tone, "Is it just me, or do you think they sound like those people who belongs in the BBC? Like their face and voice just screams it."

I snorted so loud then giggled like a crazy lady.

_Maybe he isn't so bad afterall._

* * *

**klarolinefanalwaysandforever: Thank you so much (: It's okay, the only sentences Ik in French is Vouz les vous sortir avec moi and ma bebe, j'taime. lol Glad you like my fic (:**

**Guest: I'm glad you do!**

**Aveca: Why thank you 3**

**simrasimigirl: Yay :D**

**If I get 7 reviews, I'll update tomorrow just cause I can. It's sort of my motivation haha.  
**

**Written on 16th Feb 2015. Happy belated Valentine's day. Cheers!**


End file.
